Earth Defense Adventurer's Little Christmas
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Something quick, thrown together, and now. But I like to think, that it helps a bit with the spirit of Christmas.


_**Earth Defense Adventurer's Little Christmas**_

 **XXXX**

 **Trooper's Personal Quarters**

 **Fort Fantasy, Western Frontier**

 **2145 hours, Local Time**

 **December 25th Earth Date**

 **XXXX**

Trooper finished his quiet prayers as he prepares himself to finally slip off to sleep.

The previous night, he had slipped into town, giving gifts to many a child in need of them. Even a number that had no need. A lot of children were without a parent right now, what with the war with the Demon Lord taking their parents away. So something to give them joy while they waited for a love one to return.

The orphans were big on his list. Clothes, toys, and a little bit of candy he had been able to craft. He even gave them new blankets and pillows. He'll be keeping an eye on the caretakers for a while. A few were already on his bad side and he made it clear he'd be inspecting conditions regularly.

He already stopped one outbreak that way and helped the children recover.

No offense to the people of the Temple of the Earth Mother, but they should seriously get off their high horse and walk around on their own two feet.

Trooper had been more than happy to learn how hardworking and dedicated Priestess really is. The teenage girl did all she could to help others. Regardless of how tired she got. The children owe their thanks to her and she had, by way of performing her duties as a priestess, brought embarrassment on the remaining priests and priestesses that had traded more of their faith for coins.

As such, he had been pleased to see her showing off her new cloak and hood. Colored to match her garments and given a bit of green and brown to future segment the colors. She looked good in it and couldn't be seen without since this morning.

He gifted quite a few others. People who went out and did things. With little expectation of recompense. Some doing work they did everyday, but are doing important work. They had woken up to some coins, clothes, and a little treat to eat. A few got more, like medicine, and one woman found her ailing mother with a brand new wheelchair that had taken Trooper almost three weeks to correctly and secretly fashion.

Don't ask how he snuck in and delivered it.

It was a task itself.

Thinking of his friends here next, Trooper had been proud to slip by the ever alert Goblin Slayer.

A few new means to pass time and keep his mind sharp. It also doubled as a means to get him to be around others. That would be the greatest gift he could give the man.

Cow Girl had found a new outfit for work and another for time off. Her Uncle had also found some new clothes. The two of them also found information to up their little Dairy Farm's capabilities. Enough to increase their meager wealth enough that if something happened, they would have a little money to fallback on and even rebuild.

Guild Girl had fallen in love with her new scarf as well. She could wear while working as it looked like it belonged as part of her uniform. Her fellow Receptionists also got some scarfs, but each was unique in its own way. Plus the small, but warm and padded blankets for when they had sit on their chairs all day.

They also doubled as nice, long shawls if it came down to it.

Fighter had found a new outfit for her to fight in and when she tried on a second outfit, Warrior had walked into a nearby wall with his jaw hanging. The new gloves also provided her hands with better protection, a pair of shoes for better comfort and strikes, and finally she squealed in joy at the new stuff bear she got.

Wizard was more dignified, but enjoyed being the center of attention. She also enjoyed her new mage staff. Took Trooper almost a month to get the design right and have it specially made. Though the new belt seemed to be more prized to her, along with the books she found.

Warrior had been surprised by a new shield and headgear. The Jeep Cap that allowed a helmet to sit on his head keeping it comfortable and warm in this cold weather. At the same time, he also got a wide brim Boonie Cap with buttons to lock one or both sides of the cap up against the crown and with an extended neck and ear cover to keep the heat off him. Two cooling vents prevented him from feeling overheated.

The shield was a simple shield based off the Heater Shield which had been designed to enable him to easily use both hands. It was a bit smaller and had taken a fair bit of coin to get made in another town, since not only did they lack the material in East Town, but it would have given Trooper away!

Everyone had gotten a little something. Lizard Priest was surprised when he found charms fashioned into the shapes of Dinosaurs, though he didn't know that. Dwarf Shaman was stunned at getting a nice, large flask made of strong metal and easily to carry thanks to its netted pouch.

High Elf Archer practically tripped over herself, or so he had been told, when she had found her new armor and clothes. The modified clip for her bow to carry an additional three arrows in a 'Ready' state also made her happy. Though she was especially stunned by the jeweled brooch.

Even Guild Girl and Cow Girl got one each. All of the women he knew well got some jewelry. Trooper had made sure to get a lot of things for the people he knew. It was only nice.

Well… As much as he dared and could afford.

Reaching over to switch off his music and turn out his lamps, Trooper turns to the door in surprise when he hears it knocked on.

Frowning, Trooper gets up to check and see if everything is alright. He slides forward and gently checks the door, seeing Goblin Slayer through his peep hole. Wondering if something has happened, Trooper opens the door, only for him to spot others.

"Uh… What's up everyone?"

Trooper then blinks as Goblin Slayer silently passes forward and into Trooper's room.

The young EDF soldier winces as he hadn't cleaned, let alone, hid his activities.

The clothes he wore, all EDF issue, are still stained from his night time movement and laid out to be seen. The receipts for many of his purchases are also on his desk as he had been going over his finances. Details from his observations of the targets and the best times to be there and gone, were also still tacked up on his wall.

Few ever bothered him in his quarters and he always had something tacked up or laid out, so no one paid it any heed.

But Goblin Slayer, High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, Lizard Priest, and others entering, they could easily see and determine all the details.

"I… can explain?" Trooper swallows, only for Goblin Slayer to turn up his music, playing Christmas carols and songs, while also picking up evidence of his reasons.

"It's a time of gift giving and family for you," Dwarf Shaman smiles gently, "Of a peaceful time at home, isn't it?"

Trooper only nods.

His religious views are barely tolerated by some quarters. Most don't care, but there are those that disagree. Trooper's own words and hostility at some things taken for granted, hadn't leant him much credence.

"It's an important time for us," Trooper looks to the stone floor sadly, "Very important, not only religiously, but culturally."

"Um…" Trooper turns to Priestess, who is blushing, but also has, in her hands, a small gift, "It's all I could get on short notice. I hope you like it!" the girl bows her head.

Blinking, Trooper takes the offered gift and opens it with care and caution. Inside, much to his surprise, is a simple beret. A red beret with a green and blue patch with white gull wings. The emblem of his Regiment back home.

"How?" he could only look up to the girl who smiles back at him.

"You made some offhand remarks and we began to prepare to surprise you," Lizard Priest explains, "But you surprised us instead!" holding up his new charms, "Thank you very much my friend, you have made many happy this day."

"So let's hear more about this 'Christmas' and its history!" Dwarf Shaman shouts to the cheer of everyone present and before long, Trooper finds himself in the Mess Hall, enjoying something he hasn't had for three long years.

A joyous Christmas Night with a feast, company, and gifts, complete with a choir of young children singing Christmas songs that Red Scout had someone managed to overhear and write down.

Still, a Christmas Celebration.

Even if it is, December 26th back on Earth.

 **XXXX**

 **A/N:**

 **Just a little Christmas story I put together on the fly. It isn't very big, but I didn't have time to really think it out.**

 **Just something that came to me and I decided to write it.**

 **So here you go and Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year!**

 **And may the Good Lord bless us until next Christmas!**


End file.
